


Home Alone

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Dick riding, F/M, Hickies, Home alone with Sirius, James' little sister, Love Bites, Muggle Death contraption, Reader is fifteen, Shower Sex, Sirius is horny, Sirius is sixteen, Sirius lives with the Potters by this point, Spanking, Summer Holiday, Teasing James, by far the funnest way I've described a motorcycle lol, mentions of round two, only a couple times though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is James Potter's little sister, and when her brother and parents go out for the night, she's left alone with her insatiable boyfriend, Sirius Black





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is a little somethin' that has been sitting in my drafts since early April and I just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it... Well, I saw this picture of what my one and only Sirius Black (no offense Ben Barnes, but there is only one true Sirius) looked like when he was younger, and I found my inspiration right away 😍❤️

Just delicious 😍

* * *

 

Summer holiday had rolled around again you were currently spending your time laying in the lush green of your parents’ massive front yard. Your eyes were comfortably closed and the afternoon sun warmed your face. The sound of heels clicked down the path and accompanying the sound, you could hear your dad’s heavy step. “Y/N, Honey, your father and I are going to the theatre. We won’t be back ‘til around nine tonight, we’re meeting some friends for dinner after the play.”

 

“Okay, Mum.” You hopped up from the grass, and strolled over to say goodbye, both parents hugging you tightly. “Have fun.”

 

“We will, Dear... You have fun too, but I don’t want you riding on that muggle death contraption of Sirius’, understand?”

 

You rolled your eyes and your father laughed, “Euphemia, let the girl have a little fun. Sirius is very responsible with his ‘muggle death contraption’.” He hooked your mother around the waist and they disapparated, leaving for the play. You smiled, your attention drawn to the house where your brother was panicking and running about trying to find something. 

 

Needing a little entertainment, you decided to stroll inside and see what his problem was, “Something the matter, Jamesy-Boo?” You called, mockingly.

 

His head shot up and he pointed a finger at you, “Don’t call me that.”, and he continued searching.

 

“What the bloody hell are you tearing up the house for?”

 

“I can’t find my other shoe and I’m supposed to meet Lily in a half hour.”

 

“You do realize you’re a wizard, Yeah?” You drew your wand, taking note of which shoes he was wearing, “Accio, james’ brown left shoe.” A shoe came flying up from under the couch and you threw it to James. “Here, now stop panicking.” He slipped the shoe on and darted past you.

 

“Thanks, little sis, see ya tonight... but hopefully not.” He winked.

 

“That poor girl.” You muttered, turning to go upstairs. You grabbed a few towels, and pressed your ear against Sirius’ door, listening for his soft snores, even though it was nearly three in the afternoon. Slipping off your jeans, and the Rolling Stones shirt you had claimed from Sirius, you stepped into the hot, refreshing stream of the shower. The scent of honeysuckle and vanilla filled the room as you washed your hair and body, enjoying the solitude of a nearly empty house.

 

About ten minutes later, the door creaked open and a very familiar figure crept in, silently closing the door behind himself. He cautiously pulled the curtain back just enough to peek in and see that you were turned away from him. Reaching in, he slowly extended his arm out and gave a small swat to your ass. You let out a high pitched squeal and nearly jumped a foot, reeling around to see what had happened. Sirius’ rich laugh filled your small en-suite bathroom, and as much as you hated it, you couldn’t stay mad. “You’re so terrible to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“I’m sorry, Love... but since we’re alone, I can make it up to you.” Already shirtless, he undid the button of his jeans, revealing that he wasn’t wearing any boxers and you smirked, welcoming him into the shower with you. Instantly, he wrapped an arm around your waist and the fingers of his other hand threaded in your hair, holding you in place against his lips. You moaned, feeling him deepen the kiss as he backed you up against the wall of the shower. “Want to have a little fun?”

 

“Yes. Please, Sirius.” He gripped your wrists and pinned you to the wall, kissing over your shower-dampened chest and neck, practically worshipping the feel of you. 

 

“How long will everyone be gone?”

 

“Mum and Dad shouldn’t be home until nine and James hopes to not even be back tonight... so he could be home any minute.”

 

Sirius laughed, “So much confidence in your big brother.”

 

“Can we stop talking about my brother pulling, while we’re about to fuck?”

 

“You won’t be capable of saying any words soon.” He leaned in close to whisper in your ear. “All you be able to manage are moans, and my name, Love.” You moaned in response and he palmed your breasts. “Already got you moaning for me.”

 

“Sirius, Please.” You whimpered, letting him maneuver you how ever he saw fit. Sirius mouthed and nipped at your neck, drawing little purple marks to its surface, and smirking when he admired his end result. 

 

“Perfect, Love... does my little minx wanna earn her reward?” You whimpered quietly, and he tugged at your hair. “Come again, Sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, Baby, please.”

 

“Good girl.” He threaded his fingers in your hair and lowered you to your knees, being sure to stand in front of you so the water wouldn’t drown you. Sirius pumped his cock a few times, tugging your head closer to his tip, and you eagerly flicked out your tongue to taste him. “Fuck, Love.” He smirked, filling your mouth comfortably and holding on to your hair with both hands as he thrust slowly, watching with hunger as most of his cock repeatedly disappeared into your willing mouth. Sirius soon felt you tug against his grip, trying to get more of him and he laughed, “Does my girl want more?”

 

“Mmm.” You whimpered around him and he thrust deeper, growling as he filled your throat with each thrust. Your little sounds and moans were just barely audible above the water and before you could protest, he was pulling you off of him. “Wha—“

 

“Sorry, Love, if I kept listening to those sounds you were making any longer, I’d have been done for.” He knelt down face to face with you and kissed you roughly, uncaring of his taste on your lips. “My perfect girl.”

 

“My perfect man.” You winked, gifting him a cheeky smile and he swatted your ass playfully.

 

“How do you wanna do this, love?”

 

“I wanna ride you, Sirius.” You moaned, letting your head fall back and he kissed your exposed neck, sucking more purplish-red marks into your skin, marking you as his. “Sirius, please, I want you to hold me in your lap and fuck me with your thick cock. Make me scream in pleasure as you control me.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Love.” Sirius crashed his lips to yours, and lifted you onto his lap, his cock slipping inside you easily from how soaked your were. “So wet for me, Gorgeous, does my girl like taking my cock in her mouth?”

 

“Yes!” You cried, feeling him thrust up into you as he started a brutal pace. “Ahh, Sirius, fuck.” Your hands found their way to his shoulders in hopes of stabilizing yourself and he kept his brutal pace as he repeatedly impaled you on his cock. His tight grip on your hips shifted to your breasts and he palmed the sensitive flesh. “Sirius, I—ahh.”

 

“Me too, Love.” His fingers wrapped around a section of your hair and he tugged your head to rest on his shoulder, whispering with gruff dominance. “Cum for me.”

 

Your body obeyed, his tone of voice pushing you overboard and you felt your walls spasm and tighten around his cock as he coated them with his hot cum.   The two of you sat on the shower floor panting, him massaging a hand along your back and you with your head against his shoulder. Gathering what little strength you had, you kissed along the side of his neck, nipping and grazing your teeth over the curve of his neck. 

 

He gripped a handful of your ass and pulled his hand back to spank you, making you squeal. “Keep that up and we won’t make it out of the shower before round two.”

 

“Fine, I’ll try to be your good girl then.” You purred seductively, rocking your hips gently and savoring that he was still inside you, “because I really wanna have round two in your bed.”

 

He reached up to turn off the water and wrapped his arms around you. “So far you aren’t doing a good job, Love.” He dug his fingers into your hips, grinding up into you and drawing a moan from your lips. “Let’s get you toweled off before we end up having round two with those gorgeous breasts pressed against the wall of the shower.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” You winked, trailing your fingers up his chest and tenderly placing a single kiss against his lips.

 


End file.
